The Mr. Men Show FAQ
This page features the Frequently Asked Questions many people want to know about The Mr. Men Show. What's the show about? It's an edit of Mr. Men and Little Miss with some of them reacting to different things. When is the show on? It premiered on Cartoon Network on February 4, 2008. Why the "Mr. Men Wiki"? Because people want info on the Mr. Men books. I submitted a story or some information a couple of days ago. Why isn't it on your site? There was a new episode that was seen earlier today on Cartoon Network -- why isn't it listed in your episode guide? Why do other countries get some episodes before the USA does? Why aren't there many new episodes, and why are the same episodes seen over and over again? The series has been cancelled after two seasons, but maybe, just maybe someday there might be a new Mr. Men TV series. I'm a Canadian, and "The Mr. Men Show" is seen once a day, when I'm at school. Is "The Mr. Men Show" not as popular in Canada? I'm a Hispanic "The Mr. Men Show" fan, and I watch the Spanish version of the show every weekend on Telemundo. That is, until they took all the Nick shows off the air one weekend. What happened? And where do I go now? In the new batch of episodes in the UK, I noticed that Simon Greenall was replaced by Rob Rackstraw as the voice of Mr. Happy. What happened? Jo Wyatt was replaced by Emma Tate as the voices of Little Miss Sunshine and Little Miss Helpful, and was also replaced by Teresa Gallagher by Little Miss Naughty. What do you think about Mr. Happy's new voice? What do you think about Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Helpful's new voices? When will the new episodes start in Canada? When will the new French-language episodes start in Canada? When will the new episodes start in country here? How do I get Cartoon Network TV? Why are there some non-Cartoon Network Too on Cartoon Network TV? And why do Cartoon Network call them "Cartoon Network Too"? On Milkshake TV, why aren't all the Milkshake shows included? How old are the characters? Who's responsible for the theme song? Jared Faber What do the Mr. Men and Little Misses do in the opening? Depends on when the episodes are made. For all episodes prior to 2009, Mr. Tickle's arms move through the opening and pass the executive credits. Miss Helpful helps Miss Calamity put up a picture of a bird. Mr. Tickle tickles Miss Helpful causing Miss Calamity to fall off the ladder onto her. Mr. Tickle's arms pass the credit Based upon the books by Roger Hargreaves while Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small eat donuts. Mr. Noisy speaks through his megaphone giving Mr. Grumpy a head ache. Mr. Strong is weightlifting until Mr. Tickle tickles him, causing him to throw his weightlifter up in the air, while Mr. Quiet is about to talk until one of Mr. Tickle's arms covers his mouth. Miss Scary scares Mr. Tickle's arms with her mask making them go up. Little Miss Daredevil flies through Mr. Tickle's arms. Mr. Tickle's arms get into Mr. Messy's garbage. Mr. Persnickety sweeps the mess off Mr. Tickle's arms with his duster. Miss Chatterbox is talking and Mr. Tickle's arms tickles Mr. Nervous making him scream and run away. Mr. Scatterbrain is sitting on a toy train laughing. Mr. Lazy is sleeping on his hammock and Mr. Tickle's arms bounces it. Mr. Bounce until Mr. Tickle's arms cause him to bounce. Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine are in their Good Morning Dillydale Studio watching Mr. Tickle's arms. Mr. Rude blows a raspberry at Mr. Tickle's arms when they pass, then Miss Naughty puts a knot in Mr. Tickle's arms but he unknots (as they pass the Directed by Mark Risley credit) and Mr. Stubborn turns his back on Miss Naughty. Mr. Bump is skydiving with Miss Whoops. Just as Miss Whoops is putting on Mr. Bump's parachute, Mr. Tickle tickles her causing her to throw Mr. Bump off the plane. Mr. Bump is falls and the Show's Title pops up with with Mr. Bump as the O. He then calls out The Mr. Men Show. In the post-2009 opening, it is the same, except Mr. Tickle's arms open up a mail box and Mr. Scatterbrain pops out to Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small's surprise, Mr. Quiet is with Mr. Strong and Miss Scary is with Mr. Nervous. Mr. Persnickety (now Mr. Fussy) is darker, but does the same thing. Mr. Bounce is with Miss Chatterbox. Miss Helpful is pushing Mr. Lazy along in a wheelbarrow that falls down a hole. Miss Magic makes Miss Giggles appear. Miss Whoops and Mr. Bump's part is the same, and Mr. Bump is falling faster than usual until the Show's title pops up with Mr. Bump as the O. He than calls out The Mr. Men Show then the episodes title pops up. Where does the show take place? In the town of Dillydale. When will season 3 start? It is unknown for now. Did they want to make a lullaby CD for The Mr. Men Show? Does Miss Whoops have a daughter named Miss Hurt? Only in fandom, not in real life Why were Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small put together? It may be because they had met at a bus stop in the book series, and have been friends ever since. Do you think they can make The Mr. Men Show: Calling Dr. Little Miss Whoops? Category:Stubs Category:Lists